


Lighting the Tree

by OTPaopu, soricute



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Soriku - Freeform, riso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPaopu/pseuds/OTPaopu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soricute/pseuds/soricute
Summary: It's the annual Destiny Island Christmas-Eve-Eve party! Little does Sora know that his least favourite day of the year is about to become his most anticipated.





	

Every year, the main land of Destiny Island was abuzz during Christmas time. The temperature dropped enough to wear a light jacket or sweater, and the only snow that could be found came in a can that was sprayed on windows or fixtures to achieve a wintery look—but the best way to tell the season had arrived was the decorations that flooded the street seemingly over night after Thanksgiving. Every streetlamp had a string of twinkling lights wrapped around it, every hook held a festive wreath, and in the center of the island was a great big Christmas tree, at least twenty feet tall, and the pride of all who lived there.

Sora loved everything about this time of year. Well, almost everything. He didn’t like the annual Christmas-Eve-Eve party.

It was tradition for family and friends who once lived on the islands to come back on Christmas-Eve-Eve, and spend the night with their loved ones, even if they came from far away. All that meant to Sora was it was tradition to be put in stuffy clothes and have his face pinched by Aunt Whats-Her-Name or hair spiky hair pulled by Cousin Whats-His-Face. He briefly supposed he should try to remember their names, to steer clear of them when they came back for next-years party, but he was only six and the bright idea was forgotten by February. This year he was familiar enough with them to recognize them by their voices though, so he had his mind fixed to avoid them by any means possible.

Evening finally came and he was lovingly stuffed into his Christmas outfit by his mother.

“Mooooom,” he whined wiggling in the suit pants, “the shoes are pinchy. Can’t I just wear my sandals? Pleeeeeeeease?”

“No honey, don’t be silly.” She tilted his head up to fix the bowtie he loosened. “All your friends and family will be there so you have to be good, okay? Besides, my shoes are pinchy too. Want to trade? 

Sora looked down at his mother’s red heels. “No way!” He giggled shaking his head.

“Then it’s fair. You wear pinchy shoes and I wear pinchy shoes. Now, let’s go. We’re already an hour late so they probably lit the tree without us!”

It was a short drive to the park where all the people had gathered. Parking was a mess, but they managed. The giant Christmas tree was indeed lit up, beautiful and glowing with lights and ornaments of every color dangling on its branches. A glass paopu star sat proudly on top giving it some island charm. The smell of food and pine wafted invitingly through the air, and faintly, over voices and laughter, Christmas music played in the background from a live band. It was a lovely sight to be sure, enough for a six-year-old to appreciate.

“Alright, why don’t you go find your friends? I bet they’re looking for you.”

“Oh! Yeah, Tidus and Wakka are here I bet. Thanks mom!” Sora looked around quickly before scampering off.

“But don’t get in trouble, no rough play!” His mom called after him.

“I know! 

“And don’t take off your tie!”

Sora looked down at his fingers as he ran, finding them already prying the knot loose. He’ll have to pretend he didn’t hear that last part 

“Tidus?” He circled around the Christmas tree. “Wakka?” He looked around the adults, but still no sign of his friends. They were probably late too; they hated wearing fancy clothes even more than he did. It was great material to whine about as they snuck candy off the tables and stuffed their faces with it.

As he looked around for any sign of his friends, he gulped at the sound of a merry, bubbling voice.

“Oh!! Oh my! Is that little Sorakins?”

It was Aunt-Whats-Her-Name!! He cringed at the name she called him by, already feeling her chubby fingers pinch and pull at his cheeks. So vivid were his memories he could already feel the dull throb that would linger all night. So he did the logical thing. Instead of turning around and greeting her, he ran.

“Sorakins? My little nephew! Slow down and give Aunty Mable a kiss!” She followed after him, assuming he didn’t hear her over the music.

This year, Sora was prepared. He ran between some of the adults legs effectively slowing his Aunt down and ducked underneath a table. So eager his plan was working he didn’t notice the other boy hiding underneath the table before knocking heads together.

“A- yeow!!” Sora rubbed his forehead hissing.

“Aahhh. Watch where you’re going!” The other boy rubbed his head equally in pain 

“What?” Sora squeaked in surprise. “Oh, umm. Sorry. I didn’t know there was another kid under here. I’m just trying to hid from my-”

 “Sorakins?” 

A voice could be heard and Sora saw his Aunts silhouette pause in front of the table cloth. He put his finger to his lips and gave the kid a pleading look. It must have worked because he raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

“Sorakins, where did you go? 

The voice trailed off as she walked away and Sora let out a mighty sigh.

“Thanks.” He grinned, “That’s my aunt. She comes for the Christmas party and to visit my mom. Sometimes I think she is a robot, or her hands are made of metal. If you feel them you’d know. They’re so strong! This year I’m not getting caught though if I….”

Riku watched in fascination as this kid rambled on to him, a complete stranger. Sure he couldn’t be that much older than him, but he spoke like they were life-long friends. Maybe he mistook his identity, or maybe he was just crazy.

“I’m Sora by the way.”

The introduction brought him back into focus. He noticed the boy had offered his hand. After a heartbeat of hesitation, he took it. 

“Not, Sorakins?” 

“No way!” The younger boy spluttered. “And if you call me that again, I’ll… I’ll… make you eat sand, or something!!”

 Riku snorted at the weak threat. With his stuttering, pink cheeks and twiggy arms this boy didn’t seem like he could do any damage at to anything.

“What’s your name?” Sora eyed the boy finally taking a good look at him. Silver hair and light skin. Definitely not island traits. 

“Riku.” He replied simply, taking his hand back after one shake.

 _______________________

 

“Come on mom!” ten year old Sora screamed from the bottom of the stairs. “We are going to be late!”

His mother peeked her head out of her room, and gave her son a look of confusion. “Honey we still have an hour.”

“So!? We need to be early!” the urgency clear in his tone.

Smiling sweetly, his mother stepped into the hallway to get a better look at her son. His hair had been brushed, his slacks pressed, and his pinchy shoes shined. “Sora, why don’t you play a video game to kill time. Riku isn’t going to be there any earlier than we are."

The boy sighed. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

An hour later the family was on their way to the park to observe the lighting of the tree. Sora’s mother found a parking spot, but before she could stop the car Sora was stumbling out of the passenger’s seat.

“Sora!” his mother yelled after him as he dashed toward the tree in search of his friend. “You are going to get yourself killed!” he knew he’d be getting an ear full later.

He circled the tree three times before he finally spotted, an out of place, head of silver. Smiling, he made a beeline for his friend. “Riku!”

The older boy turned at the sound of his name. His short locks were neatly combed, a charcoal sweater showed off his ever growing muscles, as a champagne polo peeked from the collar.

“Hi Sora,” Riku smiled, walking away from his family and toward his friend. “You’ve gotten taller.”

During their initial meeting Sora learned that Riku lived on the mainland, in the mountains, _hours_ away from Sora. It was his first year on the island visiting his newly relocated grandparents. The two boys clicked immediately, and with the permission of their parents, exchanged phone numbers. They would talk on the phone every so often, but never saw each other until the yearly Christmas-Eve-Eve party; the same day Riku got into town. He stayed for a week, and then his family had to return home.

“You think?” he pulled at the tallest of his brown locks.

“Actually your right, it’s probably just your hair.”

“Hey!”

Riku chuckled, causing Sora to chuckle too. “So, where’s Aunt-Whats-Her-Name?”

A sigh of relief made Sora’s feelings clear. “She wasn’t able to make it this year, hallelujah!” childish giggles caught his ear, causing Sora to peer over at a group of younger kids.They were playing near, what looked to be, a hot chocolate stand. He grabbed Riku’s arm, and tugged it in the direction he wished to trek.

“Riku! Let’s get some hot chocolate!”

He nodded in response, happy to oblige is friend. They approached the booth, and Sora let go of his hold.

“Two please!” he held up two fingers to emphasize, and flashed his brightest smile.

With cups in hand Sora and Riku snuck to their favourite table and climbed underneath. “Okay,” Sora started. “So tell me all about your flight!”

_______________________

 

Riku took a sip of his hot chocolate and licked the whipped cream off his lips before replying. "Ehh, it was fine." He shrugged, "nothing too exciting as usual."

"I want to fly in an airplane." The younger boy spoke into his cup wistfully.

Sora had never traveled far. His family was small and they mostly lived on the island, happy and content. He would be quick to admit it was a good life too; but that didn't stop him from dreaming of buildings as tall as giant, bridges made of steel instead of wood, and most of all- snow. The real stuff. Not the foamy kind that everyone sprayed and disintegrated into a chalky powder when he touched it.

"Maybe I'll do the flying!" He looked up almost hitting his head on the table above them. "I'll be a pilot when I grow up! And I'll come and visit you for Christmas sometime and we can build snow castles!"

Riku laughed at the idea. Not a mean laugh, but a friendly one welcoming the idea. "You? A pilot? I thought you wanted to be a fireman."

"That was last year." Sora waved his hand dismissively and set the drink down by his knee.

"And you don't build snow castles. You build snow forts. Or snowmen." Riku clarified for good measure.

"Oh! That makes sense. To guard the snow forts?"

"They wouldn't be much help. You need a good supply of ammunition to protect your fort."

"Amu... What?"

"Ammunition. Snowballs."

Riku was pretty bright for an eleven-year-old. He read lots of books in his spare time usually picking adventure stories because his thirst for travel outmatched even Sora's. Every once in a while he would slip in a big word he picked up impressing Sora. He didn't think much of it, but deep down he liked impressing Sora.

"Are you two kissing under here again?" A blond head poked through the fabric pulling the two out of their conversation.

"N-no way thats gross!" Sora flushed, embarrassed by the outrageous idea.

Riku frowned, "You think I'm gross?"

Sora shook his head, brown spikes flipping this way and that. "No, not you. Just your lips."

"Couldn't be as bad as kissing Tidus." Riku snorted.

"Good point, I'd rather kiss a tuna fish!"

Sora and Riku grinned and looked at Tidus who was frowning with his face sticky from a candy cane he was sucking on.

"Hmph! As if! You guys are boring I'm going to find Selphie." And with that he retreated with a little bit of pride intact.

They spent the rest of the night talking about what they were excited for next year. Riku was starting middle school and violin lessons. Sora was going to learn how to sail. Eventually it got late though. They crawled out from under the table and dusted their pants off. This year the tree was decorated in blue, and the light shining from it gave Riku's hair an odd, shiny look. Not thinking much of it Sora couldn't help put pull a loose strand to examine it.

"It's like the spider string." Sora held the hair up to show his friend.

"What?"

"You know, the Christmas spider."

"Christmas... Spider?"

Sora blinked before grinning, "Yeah. Its about a poor family who only had a tree but no decorations and no presents. And, on Christmas Eve, the spiders in the house came down and decorated the tree with their webs. When Santa came he liked the webs so much he turned them into silver."

"You made that up." Riku looked disbelievingly as he listened.

"No, its true! Its a real story look!"

Sora ran off to a specific spot on the tree, plucked something off of its branches, and ran back to Riku. Sure enough he was holding a small spider made of blue and clear plastic beads. It had long silver legs and thread to hang it by that also shined in the light.

"Here. Everyone in class made one this year for the tree. You can have mine." Sora plopped it in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Riku turned it over, holding it like a small treasure. "I didn't bring anything for you though."

Sora shrugged, "It's okay. You can bring me something next year!"

Riku nodded, "Okay. I will!”

_______________________

 

Sora’s tongue poke between his lips as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, clearly concentrated on fixing his hair.

“Come..on,” he practically grunted, chiding a particularly troublesome spike “move... over..”

“Sora!” his mother called.

He closed his eyes, and threw his head back in defeat. “Be right down!” he glanced back at the mirror. Wanting to look his absolute best this year, he donned an apple red button up, with black pin strips and a pristinely knotted black tie. He flashed a grin at himself, and lightly ran his tongue over the bars that beamed back at him. Last month Sora had received a set of both top and bottom braces, which he remained ambivalent toward. He ran one last hand through his hair before heading down the stairs to grab his shoes.

“You look wonderful!” his mother commented as he tied his laces

“You think?”

She poked his nose, “Of course muffin.”

“Mom,” he groaned “c'mon. I’m a grown boy.”

“Right.” she laughed factiously. “Get out to the car ‘grown boy’ we gotta go.”

Once again they were out the door, and once again they pulled into the park’s parking lot. Sora’s hand waited eagerly on the door handle, a motion which caught mother’s eye.

“Sora don’t you even think about it.”

“What?”

She locked the doors for good measure. “I do not want a repeat of four Christmas’ ago.”

He slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms and grumbled something about over protective parenting. When the car was safely in park his mother unlocked the doors, and they exited together.

“Are you going to spend any time with me this year?”

Sora was too busy peering over heads, and peeking around shoulders looking for Riku.

“Y-yeah sure mom,” he said with little acknowledgement “just- Riku!” Sora shouted when he spotted him. Without hesitation he rushed forward through the crowd, his mother long forgotten. She rolled her eyes, and lightly shook her head with a small smile.

“Riku!” Sora called again, as a approached his friend. Riku was staring down at his phone, presumably sending a text when he heard his name being called.

He looked up “Sora,” queue wide grin, “hey.” Riku’s locks had grown enough for him to throw them in a loose ponytail. And his teeth? Each one was a perfectly pearly white. Sora just stared at his friend, mouth agape and weak at the knees. Riku rose an eyebrow. “Are those braces?”

Abruptly Sora’s hands shot up to his mouth, feeling a tad insecure. “N-no. No they’re not.”

Riku looked at him inquisitively, with a light smirk. “I’m pretty sure I saw braces.”

“No you didn’t.” the brunette’s reply was slightly muffled through his hands.

“Then what were they?”

Sora panicked. “Uh, just- nothing. You didn’t see anything.”

“Oh, of course.” Riku nodded, unconvinced looking away. Suddenly he turned, shooting his arms out to Sora’s sides, giving them a light tickle.

“Hahaha!” Sora laughed, pulling his arms away from his mouth to protect his obliques. He grinned wildly exposing his definitely not braces.

"I knew it!”

“ _Riku_...” Sora whined.

“Awh, come on Sora.” Said teen crossed his arms and looked away. “Are you, embarrassed or something?”

Sora’s pout fell, and so did his arms. “M-maybe.” he said, moving his gaze to the ground.

“Why? I think they look good.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah.” Riku gave a shrug. “Here I always thought you the self-assured type Sora.”

The latter placed his hands on his hips. “Hey! I am! I just… well your teeth just look so nice and-“

Riku chuckled. “That’s because I had braces too dork.” he said poking Sora’s nose.

' _Why does everyone keep doing that_?’

“What? When?”

“I only needed them for half the year, now I’m using a retainer at night.”

“Oh,” Sora felt a bit silly, then grinned the shiniest of grins at Riku. “Thanks Riku.”

Riku stiffened, and tried his best to hide his fiery red cheeks in his scarf. “Don’t mention it.”

_______________________

 

Now too grown to sit underneath it, they both took a couple of seats at a very familiar table. This had become, "their table." After 8 years, everyone picked up on the pattern and got used to seeing them spend the whole night sitting and talking away. Even if it wasn't to the boys, it was pretty obvious to everyone else where this was heading. The two remained blissfully unaware as their table never moved from the same spot, or that food had been relocated to a different table, or the secret smiles of the islanders as they saw them sit together.

"So." Sora grinned as he settled in his seat, a huge plate of food in front of him. "A retainer huh? And only at night, _huh_?"

Riku pinned Sora with a look that didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Do you drool when you wear it?"

"Sora..."

"Do have a lisp when you talk?"

"Shut up, I don't have a lisp."

Sora laughed leaning forward with his hands on the table, "You do! I want to hear it!"

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening." Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora pouted but with the smile slipped in it was more half hearted than anything. "Well, did you at least bring me a present?"

"I don't know," Riku drawled leaning forward mirroring his friend. "you did knock out that kids tooth this year, remember? Not exactly nice list material."

The look on Sora's face was exactly what he was going for; the tanned cheek looked good flushed from embarrassment. His nose wrinkled, the freckles scrunched together; and it was, in Riku's opinion, really really cute.

"It wasn't my fault... exactly? Blitzball is a rough sport he didn't see the ball coming! I'm top of the list for being nice." He nodded to himself.

Riku laughed, his hand sliding forward in the action, brushing fingers with Sora. The brunette noticed immediately, hand twitching but not moving away. They both just let their hands rest on the table, hyper-aware of the heat on their fingertips.

The change in their relationship was so subtle, so slow to its build, they didn't even notice when their banter changed from childish teasing to borderline flirting. But Riku lived for Christmas Eve-Eve, with Sora's laughter and kind smiles. And Sora lived for Riku's wit and rising to his teases.

Riku breathed in, just shy of reaching forward and curing long, tentative fingers around Sora's when the affectionate mood was broken.

"Sorakinywinsy!!!"

"Aaahhhhhgaaowowoowowwww!!!"

Sora was yanked away by his cheek, face right into Aunt Mables arms. She plastered wet kisses everywhere she could and cooed loudly.

"You're getting taller and taller!! I don't ever see you at the party! Look at you!"

Riku covered his mouth trying disguise laughter as coughing. Sora just glares at him through his Aunts arms not buying it for a second.

"Gu- let, let go Aunt Wha- Aunt Mable! Need air!!"

His aunt finally released him so he could collapse in his chair and wheeze for breath.

"Aunty is staying over at your place tonight! I leave tomorrow of course, but we'll have some good catching up to do until then. You must tell me all about your boyfriend here, he's so dashing." She winked at Riku and nudged Sora in the ribs with a large elbow. "See you at home!!" And with a final sloppy smooch, she waddled away to greet the rest of her family.

Sora his his face in his hands, face bright red glowing brighter than the tree. "I'm, so, so sorry. Like i said, she's insane."

"It's, okay." Riku seemed out of breath too, but from laughing. "Being called your boyfriend isn't the worst thing ever."

Sora felt the air knocked out of his chest at the words. His brain had officially shut down for the night. "I- I guess..." He mumbled with a small dazed smile, braces glinting in the light.

That night, after they parted, Riku's words buzzed in the back of his mind. There was a small swarm of bees that hummed in his stomach, making his skin prickle and feel warm at the same time.

He slowly unwrapped his present, stared at the eyes of a large donald duck tsum tsum, buried his face on its soft back, and tried to remember how his lungs functioned.

 

_Early November_

It was a normal day. Sora got up, went to school, finished blitzball practice, and came home. He tossed his bag on the kitchen counter and went to get a drink. When he turned around to pour some water in a glass he found his back pack vibrating. After fishing out the phone, he dropped the cup- luckily made of plastic. It was Riku.

"Hey!" Sora answered a little loudly, "Hey Riku."

Phone calls were rare. With the time difference and their constant conflicting schedules, they didn't really have time to talk. Riku worked and took advanced classes. Sora was on the blitz team. But just like that, the bees were back again, humming and buzzing away in his chest.

"Hey, Sora." Riku answered, sounding deflated.

"Riku," Despite not hearing his voice for nearly a year Sora picked up on the tone right away. "What's wrong?"

There was a heavy sigh and a pause, "...my grandma passed."

The brunette took in a gulp of air he didn't know he was holding. The sadness in Riku's voice had his heart squeezing painfully and the bees began dying one by one. "I'm, so sorry..."

"Thanks... she was visiting here, with us.... but she just, took a turn." The words were heavy on his lips, voice almost cracking at the next part, "We're' not coming to the island party this year. She's the only family we had there, so....."

Sora felt like he turned to lead. The humming in his chest was replaced by emptiness, a silence that was unfamiliar and scary.

'I'm here. Come for me.' "I, understand." He bit back the selfish reply. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Riku answered quickly. "I'll try to talk to you soon."

"Okay." Sora's voice whispered before hanging up.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

_______________________

 

Christmas-Eve-Eve came, and Sora showed a side of him his mother had never seen. Having taken to his room the last three days, and not doing much other than eating and maintaining good hygiene, he showed signs of deep rooted sadness. His mom slowly approached his bedroom door, listening for any indication of movement on the other side. Slowly opening the door, she peered her head in, and saw Sora’s brown tuft peeking out from his underneath his duvet.

“Sora?” she asked. Sora made a small grunting sound before she continued, “Do you want to go to the party tonight?”

“...If you want me to.” his response was sad and delayed.

Mama Sora made her way over to her son’s bed, and sat down. She rubbed his back and started, “I know you’re sad that Riku isn’t going to be there tonight, but maybe it would be good to get out of the house. Dwelling on your thoughts will only keep you in a sour space.”

She felt him let out a big, much needed, sigh. Sora shifted out from the blanket, revealing tried eyes and a heavy frown. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Oh honey.” she said before wrapping him in a loving hug.

_______________________

 

“What is he doing?”

“Isn’t he waiting for Riku?”

“Riku is coming to the islands anymore.”

“What do you mean ‘anymore’?”

“His grandma died.”

“Oh no!”

“Yeah, and his grandpa was so shaken that he moved back to be with his family.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. Man Sora must have it bad; I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Kairi turned to Tidus. “Let’s go talk to him.”

The boy nodded, and they made a beeline for their friend. Sora didn’t acknowledge them as they sat down in the chairs beside him.

“Hey So,” Kairi greeted softly.

Sora slowly lifted his head and gave Kairi a small, sad smile. “Hi Kairi.”

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Just, sitting.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Tidus offered. “A bunch of us from class were going to head to the beach."

“Thanks Tidus; maybe later.”

Kairi and Tidus shared a look, and Kairi nodded. “Sora, is this about Riku?”

Sora’s shoulders tensed, and slowly dropped, yet he remained silent.

“Did call him?” Tidus asked.

Sora mumbled, “No.”

Kairi smiled, “That’s a great idea Tidus! Sora, give him a call!”

“H-he’s probably too busy,” Sora pulled at a spike before continuing. “I don’t want to bother him.”

“Too busy to talk to his crush?” she questioned.

“Crush!?” Sora’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “W-wait are you talking about me? You think Riku has a crush on me!?”

Tidus smacked his palm against his forehead and groaned. “Oh my god you are so dense.”

Kairi glared at the blonde before returning her gaze to Sora. “It might be hard to tell, but from an outsiders perspective it is pretty clear he feels something.”

The bees began to buzz around Sora’s stomach once more. Could what his friend’s have said really be true? He pried his phone from his pocket, entertaining the idea of making the call. As he unlocked his phone to check if the time zones would be in accordance, he saw something very unexpected- a missed text from Riku. Yet this wasn’t just any text, it contained a picture. He hastily unlocked his phone, to view it.

It was a picture of a white Christmas tree covered gold, silver, and maroon ornaments, and pure white lights. It was one of the most elaborate trees Sora had ever seen. Sora scrolled down to look at the recently received text that went with it.

Riku: Hi Sora. Here is a picture of our lit Christmas tree- it’s like I’m there in spirit.

A huge smile graced Sora’s lips, showing off his (still in the works) braces; Tidus and Kairi were taken aback.

“Everything okay?” the latter asked.

Sora snapped a photo of the 20 foot lit Christmas tree and sent it to Riku.

Sora: thnx riku!!! not the same w/o u :(

“Sora?”

He looked up at his friends, “Huh?”

“I said is everything okay? You just pulled out your phone and started beaming. Did something happen-"

_Vrrrrr_

Riku: Can I call you tomorrow?

Sora’s pressed his lips together, trying his best to maintain his composure.

Sora: yes!! :)) i would rlly luv that!!!

“Sora!” He perked up.

“Sorry sorry!” he waved his hands around. “I changed my mind, let’s go to the beach!”

_Vrrrrrr_

Riku: Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow then. Have fun at the party.

Sora: thnx!

_______________________

 

Sora was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth when his phone rang from the bedroom. He practically tripped over his feet as he ran down the hall to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sora.”

Queue bees. “Riku! Hi!” the older boy chuckled on the other end of the line.

“How are you?"

Sora fell back first onto his bed, smiling away. “I’m great now.”

“Oh?”

“Uh, I mean, just ate lunch and all, so, contently stuffed!” he finished with an awkward laugh.

“Cool. How was last night?”

Sora frowned as he recalled the previous event. “It uh, started out rough, but got better as the night progressed.”

“Glad you managed to have a good time without me.”

Occupied with a pressing thought, Sora paused for a moment. He took a deep breath to mustering up some courage. “Say, Riku?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could try to keep in touch more often? Like set a time to talk every few weeks or something?”

It was as though Sora could sense Riku’s smile through the phone. “I’d like that, Sora.”

_______________________

 

Christmas without Sora had been weird. Riku still had his family, still received his presents, carried on with the usual traditions, and sure there was a dull ache at the thought that he wouldn't be able to spend it with his grandma anymore- but ending the year without seeing Sora, just felt wrong. One good thing came out of his absence at least. He looked down at his phone as it vibrated again with an incoming message.

Sora: ur probably at work but this is rly important!!!

There was a link attached to the text. When he opened it it took him to a video of a long yellow dog running around in circles to catchy music. He snorted and responded to the text.

Riku: Yep. A matter of life and death.

Communication was going strong. Skype was a rare treat, but texts were exchanged almost too frequently. Sora was probably the only person he talked to most days of the week. His best friend. Maybe even a little more more he'd liked to think. It wasn't his imagination when he saw the pink on Sora's cheeks, or the softness that crept into his voice when they calmed down and the night grew.

Riku was sure there was something between them. Like, 65% sure. He spent the better half of the last few months working up the nerve to find out.

"Is this so you can see that boy again? The short one with the spiky hair?" His father asked him when he brought up going back to the island, alone if need be.

"His names Sora. And, yeah. I mean, with all that happened I missed hi- I mean, I missed seeing him last year so, I have to go back. I want it to be a surprise." He stumbled his words looking rather abashed.

"Well," His father mused out loud, stroking his chin, "I suppose you're old enough to travel on your own now."

"You're going there to make things official between the two of you, right?" His mother piped up with interest.

"Wh- what??"

"Oh come on." She jostled his shoulder a little and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You've been mooning over him all month, I've never seen you so obsessed with your phone. It's adorable, how attached you are~"

Riku shot his father a pleading look.

"Alright, you can go. But on one condition." His father relented.

Riku's eyebrows shot up, eager to hear the terms.

"Get a haircut. It's so long I can't see your face most days. How are you going to confess when Sora can't even find your eyes under all of it?"

_________________

The day had arrived. It was Christmas Eve-Eve and he stood in front of the tree, gold this year, and looked around waiting for any sign of spiky cinnamon hair. To his right there was a gasp, and before he could turn towards the sound something was on him, something warm with long slender arms.

_________________

When Riku looked down he was greeted with big, blue doe eyes, and a colossal (braceless) grin. “Hi Sora,” he smiled at his friend.

The latter’s face contorted into slight cringe, and he said just above a whisper, “You- you’re here.” he wrapped his arms tighter around Riku’s waist, and place his head against Riku’s chest.

Riku flushed at the affection, but slowly placed a hand on top of Sora’s head, patting his spikes, “I am.” They stayed like that for moment, before Sora pulled away abruptly.

“I can’t believe you hid this from me!” he half pouted.

RIku scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry?” Sora wore a satisfactory smile, and looked back to Riku. For a moment they held each other’s gaze, taking in all they’ve missed in almost two years. After a moment Sora flashed a big white smile, and Riku felt his breath hitch as the blood rushed to his face; this didn’t go unnoticed.

“Uh, you okay?”

He paused for a moment, then started, “Listen, Sora. I-.”

“Welcome welcome, to the 127th annual Christmas-Eve-Eve party!” the mayor's voice boomed over the speakers, and the crowd went wild.

“I can’t hear you!” Sora shouted at Riku, his face slightly distressed.

When the cheering faded Riku started again, “I came back to tell you-“

“This is a very special year indeed! We are honoured to-” the voice continued on, and Sora failed to read Riku’s lips as the mass broke into another roar.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t didn’t catch what you said!” Sora cried over the noise.

Riku ran a clammy hand through his hair, before his final attempt. “I-“

“And now let us commence the lighting of the tree!” his words were final, but the huzzah from the crowd was so loud, any conversation would have been swallowed.

Knowing this Riku gave up on words, and placed his hand on the side of his friend's cheek. The tree’s lights behind them began so swirl to life, and Sora's eyes widened as Riku leaned forward. Ascending to the top, the lights reached the paopu topper, which burst to life as their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

Sora deepened the kiss, weaving his fingers into Riku’s freshly cut tuft, as the bystanders cheered and applauded at the tree. They broke their kiss only to immediately share another. Once the hoorays had subsided, their kisses broke for good, but their foreheads rested together.

Unable to shake the grin from his face, or the butterflies in his stomach, Sora could hold it in no longer. “...I love you."

Riku beamed back at him. “I love you too.”

 

This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> a co-op by kahazel.tumblr.com and soricute.tumblr.com!


End file.
